


Monroe's prefect mate

by Goblin_5



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Fetish, Bottom Nick Burkhardt, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Trans Male Character, Trans Nick, top Monroe (Grimm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: After one of their many weekly adventures, Monroe ends up getting turned on by the smell of Nick and blood.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Monroe's prefect mate

The Blutbad didn't mean to get so worked up, but he really couldn't be blamed with the overwhelming smell of blood. Some Wesen had picked a fight with Nick again. The Grimm came out victorious like always and had made sure the Wesen had faced justice. But during the fight, Nick had gotten cut, not badly, so he didn’t require medical attention. His animal side was both happy and angry. It was happy because during the fight he had protected his mate but it was angry because Nick had still gotten hurt. And his situation wasn't getting helped by the intoxicating smell of blood and Nick.

Monroe was having trouble keeping in his human form. He closed his eyes and tried not to claw at Nick's desk as he sat there. He could only hope that Nick would end his conversation with Hank sooner than later because he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He would leave, but he knew that would cause all the cops to question Monroe's abrupt exit. They had all gotten used to Monroe coming to pick Nick up at the end of his shift. From what he could gather most of them hadn't like Juliette that much and were happy that Nick had moved on. This pleased his other side given the fact that he was seen as a better mate for Nick.

He distantly heard Nick say, “Sorry Hank, I think I should head out. I don't think Monroe has that much patience left.” He then felt Nick get close, “You think you can walk out the door yourself.” Such a good mate to have picked up on Monroe's turmoil.

Monroe nodded and made his way outside. He was careful to not stand close to Nick. He internally whined at not touching his mate, but he knew that if he didn't put some distance between them he would go full Blutbad. That would be bad. Once the fresh air hit his nose it helped. The mixtures of other smells were drowning out Nick making it easier to get back in control.

Getting back home was a blur. He was too focused on staying in control. Monroe cussed himself internally he wasn't a horny teen anymore, so he shouldn't be getting this worked up. He had smelt Nick with blood before, of course at those times he wasn't Monroe's mate. He wasn't what Monroe's senses filled with first thing in the morning yet or the heartbeat that helped Monroe to fall asleep when restless. It had gotten to the point where Monroe didn't know how he managed to stay calm or human at all before Nick.

Nick pulled him inside the house as soon as he could. Once in the comfort of their home Monroe buried his face into Nick letting him get a full whiff of the smell. He groaned. It was mind-melting. The smell was sweet cinnamon with a bit of danger to it that was the constant aroma of Nick with hints of the delicious addicting smell of blood. Monroe pulled himself back so that he could give in to fully shifting before he returned to his spot. He grabbed at Nick. He wanted, no needed, to feel more of him. He pressed forward so that he was holding Nick against the door. His knot was starting to form. Shit. He had only knotted Nick when they first mated. He knew it was hard for humans to take, so he would make sure to stay human when fucking. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his mate.

He tried to pull off to put distance between him and Nick again but then Nick reached forwards. He slipped his hands under Monroe's pants and cupped his dick causing Monroe to moan deeply. Nick caught his lips forcing him to kiss him. He tried to be careful with his fangs, but he was losing to just wanting to grab Nick and rut into him.

Nick popped off, “Bedroom.”

Monroe nodded and moved slowly as his brain was gone, and he was ready to give in to his animal side that just wanted Nick now. Once in the bedroom, Monroe was back on him. Nick had managed to work both their clothes off. He was such a good mate. Taking care of things so that Monroe could just focus on carefully marking the skin made available by the removal of each piece. When Monroe did bite he was careful to not cause too much damage. Enough for a mark but not enough to truly hurt his mate. He was encouraged to keep going by Nick letting out moans after each bite.

Monroe worked his way down Nick's chest. Taking the time to take both of his nipples into his mouth. He stopped at the cut to clean it with his tongue. Nick in response had grabbed hold of Monroe's hair and groaned loudly as he threw his head back. Monroe knew if they had any Wesen neighbors then Nick was being heard, but he didn’t care let them hear how pretty his mate sounds. He kissed Nick's stomach as he got closer to Nick's pussy. At first, he kissed and sucked around it to gain himself begs from Nick. Hearing the Grimm beg for him was a power trip that he would never grow sick of.

He then buried his face into Nick. Licking up the slick that had built up. Nick whined. His grip on Monroe's hair got tighter. Monroe pushed his tongue into the warm wet of Nick. He loved his taste. The way he twitched around him. He scraped his fangs against Nick clit causing the other to wrap his legs around his head. He loved being buried in Nick causing him to be the only thing filling all his senses.

Monroe worked his tongue making sure the area was wet enough to continue to the next step. He made sure to de-shift his fingers before he slipped two in. He would thrust them out then back in. Pausing to scissors them. Listening the whole time to the beautiful sounds Nick would make. He added another once he knew Nick’s noises were only pleasure. He worked the three fingers similarly where he would thrust them back and forth breaking to stretch Nick. While doing that he took Nick's clit into his mouth again. He added a fourth finger. He needed Nick as loose as he could get him if he wanted this to not hurt. He knew he needed to hurry up because Monroe was now painfully hard in his pants. He was always this turned on by Nick's wonderful noises and getting to be the one to give him this much pleasure. Monroe was always been one who loves to please. He loves hearing how good it was for Nick.

When they started going out Nick would force himself to not make any noise. Apparently, Juliette didn't like him being loud. Monroe had considered ripping out her throat for that. He instead focused on letting Nick know that he loved hearing him. It has taken some time and a lot of reassurances to get to where they are now. Where Nick didn't try to hold back any more of his noises. Would happily beg and whine for Monroe.

He removed himself from Nick so that he could reach into his nightstand for the Blutbad special condoms that were built to stretch around his knot. He opened the package and rolled it on.

He heard Nick curse, “Fuck. Yes.” It was followed by a groan.

He worked himself into Nick. He had to stop himself from blindly thrusting into the heat. Groaning as he slowly pushed in. He picked up Nick's hips to fully seat himself. His knot hadn't fully formed yet meaning he could bury himself in without worry. Nick moaned when he was fully seated inside of him. He warped his legs around Monroe and tried to push him deeper. He really was the perfect mate. Monroe should reward him, so he pulled out and thrust forwards. He used just a little extra strength to add to Nick's pleasure. Gaining him another gorgeous moan. He continued thrusting all the way in until he couldn't go as deep any more with the way his knot was swelling.

He pushed forwards so that Nick's lips engulfed his knot. Nick hissed in pain so Monroe started to pull back out, “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

Nick tightened his legs so that Monroe couldn't pull out any further, “Don't you dare,” his voice was dark and threatening, causing goosebumps to run up Monroe's back. It reminds him that he wasn't fucking any old human, but he was balls deep in a Grimm now. Grimms, who would historically behead a Blutbad not fuck it. He felt pleasure pool in his stomach at the reminder of how capable and deadly his mate was. Nick added, “Just give me a second.” Monroe nodded.

Once he got the okay from Nick he pushed his knot back inside. This time getting a moan. He slowly moved back out and in again as he hadn't reached full size so moving was possible. He was worried if his full size would hurt Nick but the moans of encouragement were egging him on. He rotated his hips so his knot stretched new areas of Nick. He would fully seat himself then slowly painfully slow, he wanted Nick to feel every inch as he pulled back out. Then with a quick pop of his hips, he would be fully seated again.

Nick was a blabbering mess of moans, and he would keep saying things like Oh God, Don't stop, and Fuck. Or he would simply beg with Monroe's name. His legs were still tightly wrapped around Monroe. He had never let go.

Monroe pulled him to his chest, so he was in his lap. He pushed his knot in for the last time letting it swell to its full size. Binding Nick to him. Feeling Nick's orgasm following his. He kissed his trying to draw his mind away for any pain that could come from the stretch. Nick entangled his hands in Monroe's hair. He happily kissed back. Monroe could feel the jets of come push into the condom. He half wished it could spill into Nick. To fill his mate. But he knew this wasn't the time or place.

Nick rolled his hips causing him to groan. He bites on Nick's lips, not letting his fangs sink too deep into the soft flesh. Nick moaned and wrapped himself more around Monroe.

Many minutes passed as the two kissed and cooled down. Monroe pulled his knot out. Watching the way Nick's flesh stretched around it. Once fully out he shifted back to his human form.

Nick placed his head on his shoulder, “why don't we do this more often?”

Monroe asked confused, “Didn't it hurt?”

“A little, but not something I couldn't take.” He kissed Monroe again. Then he added, “also I like to be full of you.”

Monroe felt like he could run a thousand miles if you asked him to. “Well then we should do it more often,” Monroe said then kissed him again.

The two laid down and became an entangled mess of limbs as they headed to sleep. Monroe's Blutbad part happily crowed at getting to knot his mate and that this mate had liked it. He was such a good mate for Monroe.


End file.
